Fishing Contest
Details Walkthrough Dwarves can't fish! * To start this quest speak to either dwarf near the shortcut to the White Wolf Mountain tunnel. Either of them will tell you about a fishing contest in Hemenster and give you a fishing pass. They will tell you if you get the trophy, they will let you use their pass under the mountain as a shortcut in the future. Dwarves cannot fish well, so it's up to you. Help from the champion * Head to Hemenster, but stop at Seer's Village and pick up a piece of garlic in the house south-west of the bank. It respawns on a table and it will be needed. Also get 5 gp or else Bonzo will not let you attempt to fish * Now when you reach the fishing area, enter with your pass, and go talk to Bonzo. Attempt to catch something with all regular fishing equipment. No matter how hard you try, you will lose the contest. Go talk to Grandpa Jack, who lives in the house nearby to the north with the glassblowing pipe respawn just outside the gate. If you don't have a glassblowing pipe now, take that one. Talk to the man and he will tell you about his fishing experience and such and will tell you how he fishes and wins. The good spot is where the vampire usually is, and he will also tell you to fish with red vine worms, which can be found in McGrubor's Wood. * Now go to McGrubor's Wood, located west of Seer's Village. You can squeeze through the railing through the northern side. The gate on the south side is locked. * Once inside, beware of level 44 Guard Dogs, as they will attack you if you get close enough to them. The Guard Dogs are capable of hitting regular 4s and 5s, so its wise to take food. Trek through the forest until you are on the Western side and find a red vine. Use your spade on it and you will collect Red vine worms. * Collect them until you have at least 15 for safety. Winning the Trophy * Exit McGrubor's Wood through the loose railing and go back to Hemenster. Once there show the man at the gate your fishing pass. You need pay an entrance fee of 5 coins. Do so and you will be ready to go and enter the fishing contest. * Put the garlic into the pipes by the Sinister Stranger. The Sinister Stranger will complain about a horrible smell and you will change places with him. * Once the contest starts, just fish using the red vine worms and wait until the contest ends, you should catch a unique type of fish that you can't catch normally, and that will be the prize winning fish. * After winning the contest, obtain your trophy and give the dwarf the prize you got. Reward *1 Quest point *2,437 Fishing experience *Access to the underground White Wolf Mountain passage Category:Quests